Johnny Thunder
Johnny Thunder & The Secret of Marco Polo is a brick film made by The Mustache Maniacs Film Co. using Stop-Motion Animation. It was Released on Youtube in thirteen parts through August 23 to October 24, 2008. The film loosely follows the 2003 Orient Expedition storyline. Plot Summary The film opens to historian Block Soniare leaving his office at the Marco Polo Mueseum in Venice, Italy only to be shot by an unknown assassin. The next morning, Dan Brown(Author of The Da Vinci Code and Angels & Demons) finds the body & informs Soniare's friend, Dr. Charles Kilroy, who in turn summons Johnny Thunder, Pippin Reed, and Harry Kane to Venice. At the crime scene, they meet Robert Teeving, a strange man who expresses intrest in aiding them. While investigating a fire place, Harry dicovers a map of India, leading to "The Sting of The Jungle" and more importantly, the first step to the lost Golden Dragon of Marco Polo. Together, Johnny, Dr. Kilroy, Pippin, Robert, Dan Brown, and Harry set off to India. Meanwhile, in Xian, China, Lord Sam Sinister, forges an alliance with Chang Wu, a crazed War Lord who believes himself to Qin Shi Huangdi, the first Emperor of China, reincarnated. Chang needs Sinister to get him a diamond that will grant him Mystic Powers so he can conquer China, in return Chang will give Sinister the Golden Dragon. In India, Johnny and his freinds meet Babloo, a young jungle guide, who agrees to take them to "The Sting of the Jungle" AKA The Scorpion Palace. After a trek atop a pair of Babloo's elephants, they reach the palace, where they split up. Robert however, reveals himself to be Sinister's spy, as well as the killer of Soniare and captures Johnny while Dr. Kilroy, Harry, and Babloo are ambushed, Pippin and Dan manage to escape, but return to rescue the others, and a Golden Shield, just as The Palace collapses. On the Shield, they find a map leading to a Temple at the summet of Mt. Everest. Sinister's minions, however, overhear. After receving from a sherpa, Johnny and co. are attacked by a Yeti, who Pippin scares off with her camera flash. Sinister and his cohorts team up with Nang-Pa, a Peg-leged Yeti hunter bent on finding and killing the "White Ape." At the Temple, the two groups meet and are confronted by The Shaman of the Mountains, who guards a bridge to the Golden Sword. To get past the Shaman, each of them must answer three questions right, or be flung into chasam. Johnny goes first and is only asked personal questions, and is allowed through. Robert steps up and is asked math problem, to which he replies "What?", and is thrown of the cliff but survives by grabbing a root. Dr. Kilroy comes next and confuses the Shaman who states: "Huh?" and is thrust into chasam himmself. Sinister gets to the Sword first, steals the Golden Shield, and escapes by helicopter. The Explorers follow Sinister to Xian, where they meet Jin Li, a spy for General Mao Zedong III. The group is the ambushed by Chang Wu's forces and Jin is captured. Minutes later, Mao's army attacks the city. During the chaos, Sinister and Chang Wu escape to Chang's Dragon Fortress. Later, Johnny and his friends infiltrate the fort but are captured as Chang Wu absorbs power of the Diamond and becomes super powerful. The Chinese Army then attacks the fortress. To fight them off, Chang summons Jun Chi, a lion-dog monster who turns the tide, forcing the Chinese off for the momment. Jin Li escapes and attacks Wu, nocking the diamond out of his hand to Dan, who smashes it. This causes Chang to rapidly age into an old man and Jun Chi to fall apart, allowing the Chinese soldiers to break through. Mao personally shoots Chang Wu at point-blank range in the back. After the battle, the explorers solve a puzzle and discover The Golden Dragon. With the help of Mao, the Dragon is safely transported away from the fortress with Sam Sinister standing atop a cliff vowing to get Johnny in the sequel. Link Here is the link to the first part. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_DbkXrCmw4 Category:Johnny Thunder Category:Custom Sets